nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitten
Kitten is a main character in the game A Cat Thief. Appearance Kitten bears high resemblance to the character Chiseller. On top of kittens head is a black, pink, and white cone shaped drill. Below the drill is two black extensions the function as Kitten's ears. Going around Kitten's face is a round hot pink band. Inside the band is Kitten's white face. On Kitten's face is two black eye brows, two blue and black diamond shaped eyes, and a red smirkish smile. On the section where Kitten's smile is located is a black half circle. Kitten posses two black and pink pincers. On Kitten's body is a white suit and a black belt going around it. Lastly on the black belt is a small pink flower. Persona At first site many Chisellings think Kitten a girl who is gentle likes flowers and the colour pink. Most are greatly shocked to find Kitten to be mean and half way between gentle and brutal. She is often a loner do to her persona and she prefers it anyway. She is head strong, clever, independent and cunning witch fits into her job as a thief. History Kitten grew up on a large planet know as Ail. She went to a local school that taught her how to use the drill on her head. Half way through the school Kitten was told to quit it and joined her father in a new trade, stealing. She soon became very good at her trade and stole many valuables. Her family fled from Ail for a meteorite was doomed to hit. When her family landed on a new planet all except Kitten were struck with a deadly ailment. They all died leaving Kitten a orphan and having no known relatives. She continues stealing and is one night confronted by a security guard. Kitten flees with the guard in hot pursuit. She manages to lose the guard but has a bounty placed on her head. On bounty hunter hunts her down and goes half way across the galaxy trying to find her. In the end he catches her and brings her to the person who put the bounty on her. As it turns out, where the person who put the bounty on Kitten lives has lead them into a trap. The two flee but are cornered by the chiseling. The chiseling calls guards to grab the two. The chiseling taunts Kitten telling her how unfortunate it was for her to be betrayed by her long lost brother. Kitten is shocked to find out the truth. She and her brother are dragged into a cage and forced to battle the chiseling to the death. In the end, by working together, Kitten and her brother defeat the chiseling and both spare his life. The two flee the building and they find a place to talk. Kitten's brother tells her to abandon her life of crime but she refuse. Saying goodbye she disappears into the shadows and she hasn't been seen since.